


we fight (together)

by echokomfloukru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mr. & Mrs. Smith Fusion, F/M, implied/referenced sinclair/thelonious, mentioned raven/anya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echokomfloukru/pseuds/echokomfloukru
Summary: hope you liked it. comments are nice.





	

Indra sips her coffee lightly as Anya sits down across from her.

“The weather is beautiful here.”

Anya shrugs, “I've been too busy to notice.”

Indra rolls her eyes, “How is the Reyes girl?”

Anya smirks, “Sleeping peacefully.”

Indra shakes her head, letting out a small laugh, “The mission.”

Anya hands her a yellow envelope rising up slowly, “May we meet again, Indra.”

Indra nods, stuffing the envelope into her tote bag. She reaches for her gun as she hears a large commotion around her.

She looks behind her to see a guy getting interrogated by some government lankies.

She gives him a appreciative once over. Long hair, nice form, eyes hidden behind a pair of shades. Call her intrigued.

He looked at her, sending her a wry smile. He began to take steps closer to her, ignoring the confused shouts around him. Indra rose to meet him, addressing the crowd behind him.

“He's with me.”

They nod and she leads him to a empty room, both of them holding their ears to the door.

He smiles at her, lifting his glasses up so they were resting on top of his head, “I’m Marcus.”

Indra takes his outstretched hand, giving it a firm shake, “Indra.”

He smirks and later that night tells her how much he loves to hear her say her name.  
*  
They continue dating when they get back to the States. Indra thinks she foolish for getting this caught up in someone, but then he flashes her a genuine smile and Indra feels guilty for having to hide half of her life from him.  
*  
Marcus liked to be in control of every situation. Yet, Indra always managed to surprise him. 

They we're at a carnival and Marcus had let her have a go at the shooting ducks. She failed miserably and he tried not to look too smug as he shot most of them down. He was just born with good aim.

Indra smiled up at him sweetly, “I want to go again.”

Marcus shrugged, standing back. His mouth almost dropped at what just happened. Indra turned to him with a smirk, “Beginners luck?”

He was a fool in love.  
*  
Sinclair and Thelonious watched in amusement as Bellamy dropped Marcus to the ground.

“Do you want to repeat that, buddy? I don't think I heard you correctly.”

Marcus glares at his friends, rising to his feet.

“I said I want to marry her.”

Bellamy lands a solid punch to his cheek and Marcus stumbles over his feet then just lies there. His two friends come into view and smiles at them.

“Who wants to be my best man?”  
*  
The wedding is beautiful. Thelonious agrees to be his best man. Sinclair, Bellamy, Wells, and Nathan are his groomsmen.

Indra looks amazing. A patch of blue on her dress, her hair done nicely and light makeup on her face.

Her friend, Callie, is her maid of honor.

Her bridesmaids consists of three people he's never met before: Raven, Lorelei, and Anya.

“I promise to love you till death us part.”

The minister smiles, looking over the both of them, “I, now, pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

Marcus grabs her by the waist, dips her then captures her mouth in a explosive kiss.   
*  
Married life is boring. Indra goes to work, comes home, cooks then goes to sleep.

They’re invited to a shindig by their cookie cutter neighbors. 

She doesn't really want to go, but Marcus thinks she might enjoy it. So, after strangling someone and jumping out of window, she heads home.

The party is boring like expected. She somehow gets stuck with a baby in her lap. Marcus looks over at them then back down at his drink and Indra instantly wishes she was on another mission right now.  
*  
“Indra.”

Anya breaks her out of her thoughts with a slight shake of her shoulder. All of them are crowding around her in concern.

Indra shakes her head, letting out a bitter laugh, “I should've known. How could I not know?”

Raven steps forward, anger burning in her eyes, “None of us knew. It isn't your fault.”

Lorelei gaze falls down to her feet as she says, “There's a possibility he knew who you were this whole time.”

Lorelei wants to take it back immediately. Everyone was thinking it, but saying it out loud created a tense atmosphere. 

Callie crouches down in front of Indra, grabbing her hands, “What are you going to do?”

Indra blinks, not wanting to answer that question.

“There's only one thing to do.”  
*  
Marcus knocks on Sinclair's door, bouncing on the heel of his feet as he waits.

“Marcus, it's 11 o'clock at night. Shouldn't you be at home with your wife?”

Marcus runs a hand through his hair, pushing his way in.

“Is Jaha here?”

Sinclair nods, trying to hold in his blush.

Marcus nods, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

“Call the others. We have a problem.”

Everyone is here in less than 20 minutes; they're not exactly happen to be wake right now, but this is an emergency. He looks at all of them with a weary expression. He put them in danger. Wells, Thelonious, Sinclair, Nathan, and Miller. If they got hurt, it would be all on them.

He rubs a hand over his face in exasperation, trying to think of the best way to explain the situation.

Nathan shifts on his feet, he always hated silence.

“You're wasting time, Kane. What is it?”

“It seems as if Indra is working for the enemy. She was with the group that shot at me.”

The room goes quiet as Marcus's cell phone goes off.

He knows it's Indra. He had a specific song set for her number.

He looks at all of them, clicking the answer button.

“Hi, sweetie.”

“Hey, honey. I hope I'm not interrupting anything. Will you make it in time for dinner? I'm making steak.”

“My favorite. I'll be there.”

“Mhm. Love you.”

“Yeah, love you too.”

He hangs up quickly, catching his face in his hands. 

“What did she say?”

Marcus doesn't look up.

“She’s making steak for dinner.”

The five of them look at each other in confusion, Wells is the only one to speak up though.

“What does that even mean?”

Marcus shrugs, turning his eyes to the ceiling, “It means I shouldn't be late. I'll call you if anything happens.”

Marcus gets up and leaves the house without looking at any of them.  
*  
Indra was straddling him, knife held to his throat as he looked at her in surrender.

“Do it. Kill me.”

Indra grits her teeth together, feeling conflicted, “Why are you giving up so easily?”

Marcus takes her hand, pressing the sharp knife further into his skin.

“I don't wanna be alive if we're on different sides, Indra.”

“Weak! You're weak!”

Indra tries to fight off her tears. She had kill many before and this was no different. She could do this.

She locked eyes with him once more, shutting her eyes in frustration.

She gets off, slumping against the stove and tossing the knife away in disgust.

“You don't even know me. I don't know you. Was this all a ploy?”

Marcus gets up, sitting down next to her.

“It was real. Our love was real, for me at least.”

“We're enemies.”

“Are we?”

She position her head so she's looking at him, “I don't know. I don't know.”

Marcus kisses her and she lets him, slowly responding. She ends up with her back against the cold floor and him in between her legs.

“What are we going to do?”

Marcus shrugs, “We fight. Together.”

Indra thinks it's the most romantic thing he ever said to her.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it. comments are nice.


End file.
